Rival?
by teman akatsuki
Summary: Pandangan Okita Sougo terhadap Kagura. Siapa yang lebih bodoh?. Warning : Judul gak nyambung, bad summary, Oneshot.


**RIVAL?**

 **Disclaimer : Gorilla alias Sorachi Hideaki**

 **Warning (!) : OOC, OkiKagu, GaJe, typo(s), Oneshoot, judul gak nyambung, Okita POV**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Aku tidak tahu._

 _Berawal dari mana semua kebiasaan itu_

 _Emosi, kesenangan, dan perasaan berbunga meluap menjadi satu_

 _Pertemuan bodoh yang selalu diisi pertengkaran_

 _Tapi aku menikmati itu_

 _Alien china ilegal._

 _Kenapa hanya dia yang tidak jatuh dalam pesonaku?_

 _Aku terkenal karena kesadisanku_

 _Dan dia juga memiliki sifat itu_

 _._

 _Siapa yang lebih bodoh?_

 _Dia atau aku?-_

 _._

"Hoi, baka sadist kau menghalangi jalanku- _aru_ "

 _._

 _Lagi-lagi pertemuan yang diisi perdebatan._

 _._

"Sedang apa kau disini, brengsek? Asal kau tau disini bukan tempat bermain untuk anjingmu, atau kau ingin otak bodohmu terlepas dari kepalamu, hmm?"

 _Masih sama, tidak ada bedanya dengan lima tahun yang lalu_

"Bukan urusanmu- _aru_. Aku tidak membawa sadaharu, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan"

"Hanya orang idiot yang berjalan-jalan ke tempat penuh darah ini. Apa kau sudah bosan hidup, china?"

 _Kita saling membenci_

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu. Berhentilah merengek dan pulanglah, sadist"

 _Aku yakin itu_

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Kau polisi kan? Seharusnya kau pulang dan menata lalu lintas bukannya bermain disini- _aru_."

 _Tapi kenapa?-_

"Pulanglah sendiri, disini bukan tempat untuk bocah sepertimu"

 _Aku harus mengkhawatirkan mu_

 _Dan juga-_

"Kau tidak dengar? Aku menyuruhmu pulang"

 _kenapa kau melakukan hal yang sama?_

"Terserahlah, kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau suka tetapi jangan menghalangi langkahku!"

.

 _Darah_

 _Tidak terhitung berapa liter yang telah aku peras_

 _Hidup hanya untuk bertarung_

 _Hasrat membunuh yang begitu besar_

 _Aku percaya_

 _Tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang dapat-_

 _._

 _ **Menghentikanku!**_

 _._

"Dasar bodoh,apa kau begitu ingin mati? Kalau begitu, daripada hanya menonton lebih baik aku juga ikut bermain!- _aru_ "

.

 _Dua monster mengamuk_

 _Lautan darah tercipta hanya dalam sekejap_

 _Hei, china apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?_

 _Kau ingin menghentikanku atau mengikutiku?_

 _Membunuh adalah kesenangan_

 _Pernahkah kau merasakan sensasi itu?_

 _Tapi setelah ku pikir_

 _Entah mengapa aku tidak menyukai bila tanganmu menjadi kotor_

 _._

 _._

 _Aku putuskan untuk menambah kekuatanku_

 _Menyerang dengan membabi buta_

 _Sehingga tidak ada yang tersisa-_

 _untuk kau lawan_

 _._

"Hei china, aku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa yang menyuruhmu kesini? Danna pasti akan memarahiku bila kau kenapa-napa"

 _Ditengah-tengah lautan darah_

 _Orang normal pasti akan merasa jijik kan?_

 _Tetapi siapa peduli_

 _Karena aku bukan lah orang normal_

 _Terlebih lagi-_

"Apa itu penting untukmu- _aru_. Aku kesini atas kemauanku. Ternyata bermain denganmu tidak terlalu buruk"

 _Lekukan kecil yang ada diwajahmu_

 _Entah mengapa membuat hatiku terasa ringan_

 _Seolah dosa yang melumuriku menguap begitu saja_

 _._

 _Hei, china ternyata kau yang lebih bodoh._

.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, teme! Apa kau sudah menjadi gila?"

"Diamlah, china. Saatnya kita pulang."

 _._

 _._

 _Bodohnya kau sampai dapat membuat iblis ini tertawa_

 _Menertawakan ikatan antara kita_

 _Yang tidak jelas antara pangkal dan ujungnya.._

 **FIN**

* * *

[A/N] :

FANFIC MACAM APA INI?! Ini fanfiction pertama author jadi maaf kalo ceritanya GaJe dan banyak typo(tapi udah dibenerin semoga aja gak ada lgi)/sujudsungkem. Setelah sekian lama jadi silent reader akhirnya ngokohin diri buat akun ff, dan ternyata rada ribet juga buat ngepublishin cerita, jadi ngerasa berdosa sama semua ff yang pernah dibaca dan gk ninggalin Review/Gomeeeen T.T dan AKHIRNYA AKU TAU SENPAI KALO REVIEW ITU ASUPAN PENAMBAH SEMANGAT/jeritdiatasmonas. Jadi, kasihanilah kouhei mu ini senpai, tolong tinggalkan daku review-mu walau cuman sepatah dua patah. ,)/

Terima kasih buat yang baca ff ini^^

balasan Review..

 **Shaun the Rabbit** : Terima kasih atas review-nyaa, iya nih gk sadar banyak typo makasiiih udah diingetin dan udah dibnerin kok typonya semoga gak ada typo lagi hihihi. Iyaah, mereka aku buat sama-sama tsundere biar mereka berdua makin imut. Terima kasih kembalii, Shaun-san! terus berkarya juga yaa ;)

 **mimito** : Terima kasih review-nyaa, gomen mengecewakanmu ff ini cuma One-Shot buah dari kegalauan author. Iya gak mungkin kagura tipe M wkkwks gk kebayang juga XD. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review-nya mimito-san ;)


End file.
